A three-dimensional (3D) scanner is a device used to collect numerical data with respect to a shape of a target object. The collected numerical data may be used to implement a digital 3D model. There are a plurality of technical methods to implement such 3D scanner, and each technique method has advantages and disadvantages in the aspect of technique and cost. In case of a desktop three-dimensional scanner for dental use configured to scan a target object having a comparatively small size, such as a dental replica, an optical method is usually used, and products coupled to a two-axis motion unit for scanning an entire shape of a target object, are widely used. The present invention is related to a method capable of effectively implementing a two-axis motion unit of a desktop three-dimensional scanner for dental use.
In a desktop three-dimensional scanner for dental use of the related art, a two-axis rotation motion unit, on which a target object can be placed and rotated in order to image the entire shape of the target object, is coupled to the scanner, and thus, when a subject is placed on the imaging stage and is rotated along the horizontal axis of rotation of the stage, the subject is dropped from the stage by gravity after being inclined, and accordingly, additional fixing means or a receiving jig should be placed on the stage together with the subject to prevent same. In such a case, inconvenience is caused because the target objects, such as dental prostheses, to be scanned by a desktop three-dimensional scanner for dental use, have various shapes and the fixing means or receiving jigs should fit the shapes thereof. According to the desktop three-dimensional scanner for dental user of the present invention, a camera and a projector are provided on the unit for changing the horizontal axis of rotation of the imaging stage, and thus a target object does not have to be inclined during the scanning process and various shapes can be three-dimensionally scanned even without additional fixing means or a receiving jig.